Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as image processing apparatuses, there have been known imaging apparatuses that capture an image of an object, generate moving image data based on the obtained image, and record the generated data into a recording medium. Known examples of the image processing apparatuses include digital cameras, mobile phones, computers, and the like. For example, as the computers, there are known apparatuses that can edit and compress the moving image data (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-186789).
However, the conventional image processing apparatuses involve such a problem that the moving image data is edited, for example, frame by frame, and cannot be edited by an optimum unit of editing according to the type of the moving image data, whereby they are inconvenient for a user's editing operation.